


Blood Loss

by wisia



Category: Marvel, Marvel Noir
Genre: Dubious Ethics, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, False Pretenses, Gen, Identity Porn, M/M, Manipulation, Possible Dubious Consent, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The serum really did work a miracle. It created Captain America, and Tony would like the serum to work a miracle on him too. If only he didn’t fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marinarusalka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinarusalka/gifts).



> This was written for Marinarusalka, for the Cap-IM Holiday Fic Exchange. Happy holidays, and hope you enjoy it. As this was a possible pinch hit, I didn’t have time to write everything I wanted. So, when things are calmer and I don’t have such a timed deadline, I may try rewriting this entire fic and expand it longer as it should be later. Right now, there’s a little more telling than showing and the transitions from scenes may be a bit jumpy. Like unanswered plot questions and stuff. Still, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thank you to the people in the Cap-IM IIRC for looking it over real quick.

Falling in love was not a part of the plan. It never was, and Tony suppose he could cross that off his list of all the stupid things he has ever done. Make it twice. Gialetta taught him the dangers of romance although, to be fair, he was never lucky with love to begin with. He didn’t learn, and now his heart was also twice damned it seemed. Tony couldn’t even answer if he felt any regret about that. It led him to his tent, scurrying to grab his stuff and run.

“So, you’re just leaving?”

_Damnit._

Tony paused, closing his eyes briefly. It took a Herculean effort to reopen them and resume packing as if nothing had happened.

“Yes,” he said, afraid to look behind him. If he did, Tony would probably never leave. It was difficult as it was already. He cursed the general for keeping him otherwise he would have been long gone by now. Tony should have sent Bucky to waylay him.

“Why?” Steve asked, and even the tone of voice was enough to make Tony want to turn around. Hold the man, propriety and regulation be damned. He was leaving the love of his life, and Tony was certain there was no other, and he didn’t even have the courage to explain. How could Tony say that he was a fraud? That he wanted Captain America’s blood like all the other scientists out there, and their friendship had been built on false pretenses?

“Wind’s blowing North,” Tony finally said. He snapped his luggage shut, pulling firmly on the buckles.

“You’re shit at weather reading. It’s blowing East.”

“Either way the wind blows, I have to go.” Tony really had to leave before he did something stupid. Such as not leaving at all and then have Steve hate him when he found out exactly the type of man Tony Stark was. The kind of man Steve didn’t believe Tony was despite what everyone else said. Thankfully, nothing topped falling in love at this point.

“Tony, please. Can’t we talk about this? You like our unit, my men.”

“I already stayed longer than I should.”

“You can--,” Steve started.

“I can’t,” Tony said, cutting him off. He was never supposed to work with the Howling Commandos this long, and Tony couldn’t delay his departure any longer. Even if Tony decided not to leave, stay and try to keep the truth from Steve, he would have had to go eventually.

“You can’t,” Steve said, dubious. Tony finally looked at him.

“I can’t, Steve. It’s—they need me.”

“And you answer because they call?”

“In this case, I have to.” Tony picked up his luggage and slung his jacket over the shoulders. “So…”

Silence. Then. “Fine. I, I wish you well then.”

“You too.”

  


**\--SEVERAL MONTHS BEFORE—**

**  
**

Tony pressed a hand to his chest, feeling the pump work sluggishly. It was reassuring to feel that vibration though it often jarred him to his core. He was alive. If for another hour, another day.

“You did good out there,” Fury said, a bit grudgingly.

“Yeah? I can do so much better.” Tony breathed hard. He would probably need to get some electricity soon. His heart ached, and he honestly didn’t know how much longer he could go on like this. Running around with some of the army’s men and doing top secret missions probably didn’t help the matter. At least, he was making some difference here compared to his retired adventures or tracking down whatever strange artefact Hydra was in the habit of seeking.

On the field, it was real. It was different to be close to death with your own hands than waiting for your heart to give out. Tony wouldn’t say he was suicidal, but he relished the fight. The bullets whizzing past, the way a knife or a fist danced just too close to his face. Not to say that his adventures didn’t bring him that either, but this was war, and it was hell. If Tony could help the States secure a victory, he could really do something for the world.

“Hm.” Fury reached into his pocket, rummaging around before finding a cigarette. “We got another mission for you if you’re up for it.”

Tony struggled into a sitting position. His head was a little dizzy, but he smiled. “Depends. Are we going to have to crawl through Paris’s catacombs? I’ve done that three times already, and I hate it.”

“Better,” Fury said, blowing out a ring of smoke. “You like Germany?”

“For the blonds, yes.”

Fury snorted. “I can’t tell you what hair color he’s got, but we got a man out there needing some expert advice. It ought to be right up your alley.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Another artefact?”

“Could be.”

“Wonderful.” Well, maybe it was time he did some regular old paperwork and research. As much as he loved the field and being in the suit, he needed the rest. His heart twinged in agreement. Tony eyed Fury’s pockets. “Don’t suppose you have anything to drink on you, do you?”

Fury tossed him a flask, and Tony took a grateful swig. It was vile, and the burn took away some of the focus from his heart. He took another and capped it before handing it back to Fury.

“That’s terrible stuff.”

“Do I look like I run a vineyard?” Fury flicked the ash off his cigarette. “You’ll run with the other half of my unit if you accept.”

“Are they all as grumpy as you?”

“Stark, will you take it or not?”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Tony nodded in affirmation.

Fury crushed the butt of his cigarette underneath his heel, kicking dirt over it to hide the evidence. “You’re getting a bit pale there, Stark.”

“Probably time to move on then.” Tony pressed his hand to his heart again. It’ll have to last till they get to the checkpoint and made it out.

* * *

  


Tony grumbled to himself. There were soldiers everywhere in Germany. It was by far one of the most dangerous place to be at present, being the viper’s nest. If it wasn’t such a high risk, Tony would have brought the suit. Instead, he was out on the street with hardly any weapons on him and an address to a house. It was as if they were playing with fate and all the high stake risks in the world having Fury’s team right in the heart of danger.

He loved it.

He hurried his way through, keeping his eyes down and avoiding the soldiers. With luck, they’ll just think of him as another terrified citizen. The street took him out to an open road, and it was farther from the city than Tony was comfortable with. He was aces at improvising, but there was only so much one could do in a tiny space and limited hardware.

Tony rapped on the door with his knuckles, breath coming out in cold puffs. The door opened, and a young boy—couldn’t have been more than sixteen was his guess—peered at him.

“Hi,” Tony said. He frowned, not sure if he was in the correct place. “I’m looking for a little rest and a bit of _freedom_ from the cold.”

“Oh,” the boy said, excited and his grin lit up his entire face. “Yes, yes. Come in. Uh, we have plenty of, um, amber grains? No, purple mountains though.”

He pulled on Tony’s arm, tugging him through the doorway, and slammed the door close with a loud bang. Tony blinked, eyes adjusting to the light inside. The room was dim with only two lanterns, and it felt homey for a stopping point or report.

“Mr. Stark!” The boy practically clung to him, shaking his hand madly. “I’m so glad to meet you. We didn’t think you would come and—“

“Bucky! Not so loud,” someone admonished. Tony couldn’t make out the man’s face with the way the shadows fell. Whoever it was had a strong commanding voice.

Bucky ducked his head. “Sorry. I mean—“

“At least take him down to the basement first.” To Tony, he said “Thank you. We are very glad that you’re willing to help us out.”

The man stepped closer, and Tony—Tony barely managed to contain his laugh. The man was dressed in a uniform that could not be less than outstanding. The colors were dark and muted with the cover of shadow and night, but it was quite clear the man was the embodiment of a walking American flag.

“Like you’re not his biggest fan,” Bucky retorted. Steve pointed at the door, and Bucky rolled his eyes before dramatically opening the door with a flourish.

“I’m not sure if his loudness will attract more attention or your gear should they find us,” Tony said. The man was fit, taller and broader than Tony in ways that would have made him feel emasculated if Tony hadn’t bedded more than his fair share of people. “Though you do look fine in it.”

He had no problem with letting his gaze wander, rather openly here. Tony could pass it off as good natured fun, but he hoped he wasn’t wrong. A man who willingly dressed in their country’s flag could possibly be a man worth sleeping with.

“Let’s, let’s go downstairs,” the man said. Tony followed and was near enough to note that a slight flush had risen on the man’s cheeks.

“Are you red?” Tony asked, incredulous. Most seasoned soldiers hardly blush, and here the man did with only a simple statement. It was not even one of Tony’s best. The man didn’t answer, but Bucky squeezed between them to check. Tony guessed Bucky was quite the troublemaker.

“Yes, he is!” Bucky said, grinning. “Cap’s a blusher.”

“Bucky,” the man—Captain?— hissed between his teeth.

“Oh,” Tony said, as they came to the bottom of the stairs. “You’re the Captain?”

“Captain America,” Bucky clarified.

Tony paused. He recalled seeing some war bond advertisements. “Wait…Captain America? I thought you were just a rumor. Something to boost morale.”

“No,” Captain America laughed, and the blush was heavy on the visible portions of his cheeks. “I’m real, alright.” He shook Tony’s hand. “As Buck said, we’re glad to have you.”

“So, you’re the one Dr. Erskine worked with then?” Tony asked.

“Y-yes. Did you know him?”

“Not in person,” Tony answered, “but I knew of his work.”

The truth was the government had asked him too. They wanted to attach him to a project tentatively labelled “The Super Soldier”. He dismissed it as folly, but it appears that they actually made a crack in it. The Captain America war bonds they touted must have been a cover then.

“He was a great man,” Captain America said.

Tony whistled low as he studied Captain America’s body again with a scientific eye. “His work is awe inspiring.”

Dr. Erksine did what nobody thought possible: turn a man into the peak of human perfection via science. Though it was too soon to say what side effects there might be. Tony had time to observe however. It might just be a cure for his heart too, turn it into the peak of cardiac perfection.

“I suppose I’m glad too, but I think you’re more appreciative of my food.” Tony smiled, shrugging his pack off his back.

“Food?” Captain America asked, puzzled. Tony dropped his pack onto the table available, the extra rations spilling out. Captain America’s eyes widened.

“Oh,” Captain America said. “I was waiting for this.”

Tony heard the man’s stomach growl. “Go ahead. Eat one. You must be starving, stuck here.”

“Well,” Captain America said wryly. “I eat a lot more than I used to.”

“I can see that,” Tony said, taking a chair. One of the hardships about keeping an army was keeping the soldiers fed, especially when they were all young and healthy men. He watched as Captain America unwrapped a bar, chewing down as if he ate a meal for a king instead of the crap the army issued. “So, my eye. What am I looking at?”

Bucky deposited a file in front of Tony. “At this. Can you sign my copy of _Marvel_ later, if you have the time to spare? Please?”

* * *

  


Whatever Dr. Erskine did, it worked well. Tony could detect little flaws in how Captain America shaped up to be a man of perfection. The man did nearly everything at four times the rate a normal man did, and then some. The only drawbacks, Tony saw was the need to constantly eat and not being able to drink. The serum might actually do something for his meager heart.

Tony could feel the pump chugging away. This was the best chance he had since—Tony couldn’t really name any now that he thought about it.

There was a problem as he discovered a few days later.

“The formula?” Captain America’s eyebrows knitted together.

“Yes. For the serum”. Tony tried not to look too eager, sitting casually with one leg across his knee. “I would like to study it. It’s fascinating.”

“The formula doesn’t exist. It was lost when he died.”

“Oh,” Tony said, trying to quell down his disappointment. “It doesn’t exist at all? But,” Tony thought frantically. It couldn’t be just that. “He had to have notes. He’s a scientist.”

Captain America put a hand to his face. “Mr. Stark, it’s—he had notes, yes, but he kept a lot of in his head. No one knows what he did, and I can’t even say what will happen to me in the end either.”

There was a strain in his voice, and Tony realized that he must have stepped on a line somewhere even if he didn’t know it.

“I see,” Tony said softly. “I…thank you, Cap.”

His hopes for the formula was dashed, but if those notes were still available then maybe Tony could attempt to recreate it. He would have to go through the army, but Tony had a bit of clout with them nowadays. The war effort brought him closer into bed with them.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be more helpful,” Captain America said.

“That’s fine. It’s not important. Just, well, I thought I could just take a look.” Tony shrugged. He leaned over, crossed leg dropping to join the other leg on the floor. “But enough about that. What’s this you have here?”

The entire time they sat here, discussing the artefact and all, Captain America had a notebook in his lap. Tony first thought it was for strategic plans, but the man treated it with such reverence that it couldn’t possibly be for missions.

“Um…”

It was a sketch of Bucky, done in wonderful cross hatching.

“You have talent,” Tony said, jaw nearly dropping in delight.

“I don’t.” Captain America grimaced. “It’s passable. I didn’t get to finish up at school.”

“No,” Tony insisted. He took the sketchbook, flipping through the pages. There were many sketches. Some of them merely studies, some of them unfinished of the things in the house and of the things Cap must have seen as he fought through Europe. “This is remarkable. The shading, the setting and style—if I still went around the world on my adventures I would’ve hired you.”

“Thanks. I’m—I really admire your stories in _Marvel_.”

“Bucky did say you were a fan.”

“I have the very first issue,” Cap confessed. “Still do, in fact.”

Tony smiled. “Lend me your pencil.”

Steve handed it to him, and Tony flipped the sketchbook to a blank page. Carefully, he wrote his address and phone number.

“When the war’s over, and you need a job—come look for me in New York. On Fifth Avenue. You’re close enough in Brooklyn, I dare say by car.”

“Oh,” Cap said quietly. “I don’t—“

“I only take the best,” Tony informed him. “You have the skill, and this war won’t last forever.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll leave you to your drawing, and I’ll sign your first issue if you can get it to me.” Tony stood up, brushing his pants automatically and straightening out his shirt. It was ingrained in him to always remain neat for society’s eyes. “I will see how much further I can get on that Goblet you dragged me down here for.”

“Wait.” Captain America stopped him with a gentle hand to his wrist. “Mr. Stark.”

“Tony,” Tony corrected. “You can call me Tony. I think living together like this accounts for something.”

“Tony,” Cap said dutifully. “The serum, I…look. The notes and whatever Dr. Erksine knew is gone, but it’s—I have the serum.”

“I know,” Tony said. “That’s why you’re all—“ He gestured to the sheer physique the man had.

“It’s in my blood.”

Tony stopped and stared. Stupid. He was a genius, wasn’t he? “You do.”

Maybe he’ll get his heart fixed after all.

“But you can’t have it,” Cap said regretfully. “I—it’s regulations.”

* * *

  


Captain America, as Tony learned, wasn’t as perfect of a soldier as the army wanted him to be. He found first hand that he was a hard head as they ran through the forest dodging bullets.

“What the hell was that, Cap?” Tony covered his head with his arms and winced as a branch scratched against his face.

“Fighting,” Captain America answered.

“Bullshit,” Tony said. He ran faster, not daring to look behind. “You didn’t have a plan, did you? What happen to we can’t be seen, Tony? We’re not supposed to move without permission?”

“Yes, I did. I’m the star spangled man with the plan. And they took too damn long to give us an okay. We would have missed the exchange.”

“If you sing that song, I will strangle you.”

“I thought you loved it so much to sing it to me every night.” Cap wrapped an arm around Tony, pulling him snug against him. He put the shield up, just in time for the volley of bullets to hit and fall harmlessly to the ground. “You okay?”

“I’ll be better if we were running,” Tony replied. He peeked up over Cap’s shield, levelled his own gun and fired. He took off two men at the mark and grazed another. “Where’s our coverage?”

“Somewhere.”

“That’s rather vague, you know.” Tony scrambled up. This section of the woods was more slanted with an upward climb. Not for the first time, he wished he could have brought his suit and used it. If he could make it less bulky. That was a plan for the future.

“You can’t expect everything to be perfect,” Cap said. He gave Tony a hand, hauling him up the last few feet.

“I wasn’t expecting that, but I wasn’t expecting for you to—“ Tony yelped as his foot caught. He couldn’t right himself, and Cap tried to steady him, but they were both sent tumbling down.

“Good grief,” Tony groaned, head spinning. “You’re heavy.”

“Shh…” Cap shushed him, pressing down closer into him. They had fallen into a cluster of bushes and greenery. It might be enough to hide them from view even with Captain America’s outfit that stood out like a beacon.

“Cap.” Tony breathed in slowly. The position was uncomfortable in more ways than one. He felt as if he could feel his pump rattling inside his chest with loose screws, and Captain America was just too close. Tony could smell how fresh and clean Cap’s scent was, and the man’s eyes were unnaturally blue as they looked down at Tony.

“Sorry,” Cap whispered.

“It’s fine.” Tony had the odd impulse to lean up and kiss the man. Instead, he closed his eyes. That was worse because all Tony could concentrate on was that heavy weight on top of his. It was comforting, and Cap was careful not to crush him in his hold.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Cap said, and there was something in his voice that made Tony realized something. It was the worst thought to enter his head at the worst possible time. He was sure Pepper and Rhodes would smack him for it, but Tony felt certain that he could convince Captain America to give him a sample of blood to fix his heart.

“Me too.”

He’ll seduce him.

* * *

  


Seducing the man was harder than Tony thought, and he was a renowned cad. Captain America hardly picked up on any of his flirting, and if he did the man was mum about it. Tony raked a hand through hair in frustration. He tried everything in the goddamn book.

Gabe Jones eyed him, and Tony just tilted his head at him.

“You look a little winded there, Stark,” Jones said. He was cleaning his gun, taking it apart carefully and making sure every little part was accounted for.

“Give it here.” Tony took the other gun Jones had at his side, stripping it with born ease.

“You’re pretty decent at that.” Jones commented.

“I don’t suppose you follow _Marvel_.” Tony may have spent his years trawling the jungles, but he was an expert at machines. Weapons were just part of the package naturally. If he could build a suit, he could reassemble a gun.

“It didn’t say your repertoire included guns.”

“Jones, I can make them.”

“But you can’t make the Captain like you.”

The gun fell out of Tony’s hand without a clutter. He froze and could barely move his head to face Jones.

“Jones—“

“Relax.” Jones reassembled his gun with a click, aimed at Tony. “This band ain’t normal. Under Fury, we’re about as mixed as you can get. ‘sides, no one cares out here.”

That was true. First integrated unit and then some.

“Then, what are you trying to say?” Tony asked. He continued wiping down the oil and cleaning Jones’s gun.

“I’m saying that the Captain has his eye on someone else. Not for your lack of trying.”

“There’s someone else?”

Jones nodded, stowing his gun away. He looked around briefly before continuing. “He doesn’t talk much—shy like that, but yeah. You might have heard of her? Peggy Carter?”

“Peggy Carter?” Tony winced. He met her once, and she was not a lady to trifle with.

“He’s sweet on her.”

“Thanks.” He tossed the cleaned gun back to Jones. Well, maybe Tony didn’t need to seduce him. It was probably stupid of him to instantly go straight to romance when friendship was just as easy. He ignored the way the feeling in his chest felt a lot like envy.

* * *

  


It was another false lead, but Tony maintained that it was part of the process. He didn’t deny it was frustrating not being able to find the Goblet, but it had the advantage of allowing him more time with Captain America. Once his job here was done, Fury would send him elsewhere.

“That was exceedingly disappointing.” He brushed his hair out of his face. Cap held out his hand for Tony to take. The man’s grip was firm as he pulled Tony up. “We should have let Hydra take this one after all.”

Cap’s lips twitched, fighting not to smile. “I don’t know. I kind of like being chased by undead creatures and falling bricks.”

“That was not a brick. It was a boulder. Five of them.” Tony rolled his shoulders. They still ached from hanging onto that vine while the boulders rolled passed.

Cap put a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Hurts?”

“Not too much. You? You took a hit to the head.” Tony pressed his fingers to the cowl, hoping that there wasn't any bleeding.

“No.”

“I’ll look away,” Tony offered. He knew Cap kept his identity secret, but before he could pull away Cap covered his hand with his own.

“No need. I trust you.” Captain America dragged Tony’s fingers along with his in pulling off his cowl.

“Cap—“

“Steve.”

And Tony could hardly breathe. Cap—Steve—was handsome. Frightfully so, and Tony could feel his heart beating faster as the sun glinted off that mussed blond hair.

“It’s only fair,” Steve said. “After all, I call you Tony.”

“You’ll get in trouble,” Tony said dumbly. He brushed back Steve’s hair, fixing a strand sticking out.

“Are you going to tell anyone?” Steve asked, amused.

“Do I have a reason to report you?”

“I’m glad you’re not bleeding,” Tony said instead. “I don’t think I can carry you back to camp by myself.”

Steve laughed, and it was one of the most wonderful sounds Tony had ever heard in his life. Tony was, without a doubt, in trouble.

He just…he might possibly love this man, and his heart fluttered in agreement.

There wasn’t anything to do, but for Tony to leave as soon as they found the Goblet. He couldn’t ask Steve for his blood, not like this. It seemed wrong and somehow sacrilegious.

  


**\--NOW--**

**  
**

Tony’s heart almost stopped in its place as Steve fell, and he barely managed to swoop in and catch him. The additional weight dropped them lower than his thrusters could handle, but Tony pushed on until they could land onto a soft meadow patch.

“Cap, cap!” Tony wished his eye slits were better as he tried to assess the man. “Are you well?”

Steve laughed, a rocking one that shook his shoulders. “Yes! That was swell!”

“You almost fell to your death.”

“I knew you’ll catch me, shellhead.” Steve knocked on Tony’s helmet. “You always do.”

“I sure hope so.” Tony breathed a sigh of relief. After realizing that he was in love, he left as soon as he could. However, his work as Iron Man sent him careening back into Steve. It was tense, the first few weeks, where Tony walked on eggshells, praying that Steve didn’t realize who was inside Iron Man. Steve seemed unaware, and Tony hoped he could always protect Steve.

“It’s true.” Steve turned to look at the mess they left behind him. “I don’t think they’ll be using this base again anytime soon.”

“Probably not,” Tony agreed. “You ready to get out of here.”

“You have enough fuel?”

Tony raised his hand, wriggling the gauntlet covered fingers. “Enough for a two person ride.”

Steve carefully stepped onto Tony’s feet, finding his balance. “Well, then…”

Tony wished this moment could last forever.

* * *

  


The guilt still ate at him, and tonight when most everyone was sleeping he was out here. Thinking he should leave because it’s only a matter of time before Steve found out who Iron Man was. Tony could only keep lying for so long.

The fire burned low, crackling every now and then, when Steve sat next to him on the log.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked quietly.

“It’s—“ Tony stopped. How could he say it to Steve? He couldn’t before, but he was Iron Man now. Tony could confess to his crimes, his sin against Steve without him being the wiser.

“I committed a great wrong.” Tony watched Steve’s reaction through the eye slits. Steve’s face was blank.

“We all committed great wrongs,” Steve said quietly.

“It’s not the war.” Tony swallowed, throat tight. He had to say this. “It’s—there was someone I love. I lied, and I know I hurt them badly. I’m not asking for forgiveness. God knows I don’t deserve that, but…it was a relationship under false pretenses.”

“Do you still love this person?”

“I do.” Tony stared at Steve, full of longing. He was always there, just in reach, but never his. “Hell, I’ve never stopped loving them. Not even when I was lying. I didn’t—I wasn’t supposed to. Told myself that, but they’re amazing and so good. I don’t think I ever stood a chance.”

“Then, I don’t think you did anything wrong.”

“I did,” Tony said.

“Is it wrong to love someone?”

“No, but—“ Tony broke off, swearing. “Steve, I can’t.” He wrenched off his helmet. “It’s me.”

“Tony. What are you—“

“I’m Iron Man, and you shouldn’t trust me. I only wanted the serum like everyone else does.”

* * *

  


Three days later, Tony received a package via Dugan.

“You better take care with this,” Dugan said before handing the package over. “The Captain trusts you.”

Tony opened his mouth to retort, but Dugan cut him off.

“It doesn’t matter if he should or shouldn’t, but he does. We’re off again tonight.”

Tony looked down at the package. “What is it?”

“Something you’ve been wanting a long time now, I suspect.”

Tony didn’t open the package till the Howling Commandos were deployed. When he did, he was speechless.

There was a vial in there, the liquid inside a dark red, encased in a melting block of ice.

* * *

  


“So?” Steve asked. “Was it worth it?”

Tony hit him hard as he could in the face. “I don’t know. You tell me.”

They wrestled on the ground, but it was always a losing battle when it came to proximity and physical combat. Tony could never compete with Steve’s sheer strength.

He struggled to breathe, gasping for breath. “I, I didn’t take it.”

“What?”

“I didn’t take it,” Tony said more slowly. He felt tired all of a sudden, bones aching deep. “I couldn’t.”

Steve still didn’t get it, and Tony squeezed his eyes shut. He let his muscles become lax, ready for whatever Steve wanted to do to him.

“I didn’t take your blood.”

“I sent you the vial.”

“And I destroyed it. You’re welcome.” Hydra wouldn’t have the serum, and Tony didn’t have it either. “You didn’t really think I would let Hydra seduce me, did you?”

“I—“ Steve let him go, easing up the pressure, so Tony could take in a giant breath of air. “Tony…why?”

“Because I love you. As stupid as that sounds, I do. You certainly matter more than my heart.” Tony rubbed his chest where it ached. He’ll have to find another way to fix his heart. “I couldn’t let Hydra get their hands on that. On you.”

Steve kissed him, and Tony fell into it. It was definitely more than worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: Tony thinks the Supersoldier serum may cure his heart condition. But Dr. Erskine is dead, and the only hope of getting more serum is to convince Steve to provide a blood sample.


End file.
